


honesty is key

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (he ties him to the headboard), Deepthroating, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, im back again with yet another pwp !!!!, the kims genuinely keep my soul alive, this time we got, top notch lad banter, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun's stupid mouth puts kyungsoo in an awkward situation and what better what to forget about it than to suck a dick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	honesty is key

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i got inspiration for this fic from an irl event so it's just a drabble i did in a couple of hours lmao 
> 
> special mention to b and k, this one's for u guys !!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

“What do you think of the food, Soo?”

Here, was the thing: Kyungsoo never lied.

The time he’d skived off from school and his mum had found out, he hadn’t lied. Whenever he genuinely forgets to do a piece of homework, that’s what he tells the teacher when they ask where it is. If he forgets to boil the rice before Baekhyun gets home from work, he’s honest with his boyfriend and apologies.

Kyungsoo was a very honest person and it was something he heavily prided himself on. However, the look on Jongdae’s comforting face was almost inclining him to lie. He wanted to tell him that the soup was tasteful and flavoursome, he wanted to elicit the kittenish smile that Jongdae often adopted when happy. But alas, he just couldn’t do it.

“Jongdae, man, you know I love you right?” Kyungsoo started, resting his spoon against the edge of the bowl.

He saw Jongdae’s face fall and heard sniggers come from Minseok and Baekhyun who were situated across from their respective boyfriends over the table. Kyungsoo sent quick glares in their directions but it did nothing to stop the giggles tumbling out of their mouths.

Jongdae, bless his heart, always tried to cook for everyone whenever they came over but he just wasn’t necessarily, ah, _gifted_ in the culinary department. He’d presented his own boyfriend and their two guests with an array of dishes over the years, ranging from standard breakfast waffles to a full three course meal for dinner. Neither of which had gone too well.

Minseok normally ended up whipping something up quickly whenever Jongdae’s dishes failed (which was every time) and it looked like tonight would be no different.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. Just hit me with the truth,” Jongdae said exasperatedly.

Kyungsoo was often a particularly harsh critic when it came to Jongdae’s dishes because not only would the younger never lie, he was quite the culinary mastermind himself so he knew full well what actually tasted right and what didn’t.

“Honestly? It tastes like watered down cum.”

Kyungsoo’s honesty was also never sugar-coated, or well, _watered down_.

Baekhyun and Minseok immediately burst out laughing, spilling bits of their own soup due to their hands smacking down onto the table in expression of their amusement.

“Yah!” Jongdae whined, definitely more so at the troublesome twosome than Kyungsoo. He’d gotten used to Kyungsoo’s rather crude comments but Baekhyun and Minseok always managed to rile him up to no avail. “It wasn’t that funny, cut it out!”

Minseok managed to sober up relatively quickly at his boyfriend’s pleading look but it took way longer than it should’ve for Baekhyun to calm down, which wasn’t that much of a shock. He was definitely the over dramatic beagle of their little group and the Kim’s often wondered how Kyungsoo could put up with him, especially considering his generally lethargic approach to life.

But Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun with all his heart. He loved the way he was constantly a personal ball of energy for Kyungsoo to rub off from. How he was always doing his pretty smile, whether it be his big flash of the teeth or his small but far sincerer smile that was reserved for Kyungsoo. He loved how Baekhyun had never stopped working for what he wanted out of life, how he’d kept up three part-time jobs to pay his way through University so he could land his dream job, a music teacher at the local primary school, straight away. But he especially loved how Baekhyun could fall apart under Kyungsoo, one swipe of the tongue was all it could take to how Baekhyun completely undone.

Although, one thing that drove him around the bend, was that Baekhyun seemed to have a lack of a brain-to-mouth filter.

“How would you know what watered down cum tastes like, babe? You _always_ spit,” Baekhyun said, his laughing starting up again as he said the words aloud. Clearly he’d found Kyungsoo’s statement funnier for reasons other than the upfront bluntness.

Minseok’s fading giggles came to an abrupt stop and Jongdae’s spoon fell down from where it’d been travelling up to his mouth, back down into the bowl.

Kyungsoo stared incredulously at his son-of-a-bitch boyfriend who was currently just wiping away stray tears that’d been a result of his laughter. Baekhyun was completely oblivious to the tension that’d swamped the dinner table as he was still too caught up in his own _stupid_ joke.

Kyungsoo couldn’t even find the courage to look Jongdae and Minseok in the eye when he said that it’d probably be best for him and Baekhyun to get going.

Baekhyun finally looked up at his friends when he heard the harsh scraping of chair legs against the wooden floor. He barely saw Kyungsoo make his way over to him before he felt the hard grip on his shoulder, the younger’s fingernails digging into his skin despite the layers of clothing in the way.

Kyungsoo leaned down to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear, his voice low enough that Minseok and Jongdae couldn’t pick up on it.

“We’re leaving right now because we’ve got a long night ahead of us, _babe_.”

Baekhyun audibly gulped at Kyungsoo’s strong tone, something that rarely came out in public but Baekhyun definitely couldn’t say it didn’t turn him on bit. He pushed himself out of the chair and thanked the Kim’s for the “short but sweet meal”, knowing not to dawdle too long otherwise Kyungsoo would just leave without him.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done to irk his boyfriend but he knew that he was generally quite vexing so he could’ve done something subconsciously to aggravate Kyungsoo. Although, the fact didn’t bother Baekhyun that much but whenever either of them got into a rough mood they tended just to, well, orgasm their way out of it. Nothing like fucking the stress out of your system.

Jongdae and Minseok shared a knowing glance as Kyungsoo practically pulled Baekhyun out of the apartment. Baekhyun and his constantly running mouth had once shared the information about his and Kyungsoo’s rather active sex life so the two knew exactly what their friends were going home for.

“Aren’t you glad I swallow for you?” Jongdae asked Minseok sweetly, collecting their dishes up to discard of yet another failed dish.

Anyone else would’ve spluttered at the statement but such a thing was rather tame coming from Jongdae so Minseok did no more than coming up behind Jongdae, where he was washing the dishes up, and whispering into his ear.

“Well don’t you make me realise how glad I am, baby?”

Maybe Kyungsoo and Baekhyun weren’t the only ones that had a long night ahead of them.

♡ ♡ ♡

Their walk back to the apartment had been completely silent due to Baekhyun not wanted to rile Kyungsoo up any further and Kyungsoo remained quiet because he didn’t want to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of meaningless chatter.

They’d reached the apartment now and Baekhyun had wordlessly followed Kyungsoo to the bedroom, only pausing momentarily to shut the door to their apartment behind him.

“Soo?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

Kyungsoo turned around in his spot next to the bed and saw Baekhyun stood in the threshold of their shared bedroom. He walked over to the elder and stopped short barely a foot in front of him.

“Yeah Baek?” he asked, tipping Baekhyun’s head back slightly, despite being shorter than the elder.

“What did I do?”

Kyungsoo openly laughed at Baekhyun’s question because _God_ , did he really not know? Baekhyun leaned into Kyungsoo’s touch which had moved to his cheek, his large hand cradling the soft skin.

“You embarrassed me in front of our friends,” Kyungsoo began, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s face so the elder had to look at him in the eye. “You know I don’t really mind you talking about our sex life with them but there’s a line, baby.”

Baekhyun suppressed a whimper at the use of the pet name and instead looked at Kyungsoo with his best puppy dog eyes, fawning an apology. Kyungsoo let the look catch him of guard for a moment before his demeanour hardened over again.

“Don’t look at me like that Baek, you’re gunna do what I want tonight, yeah?” Kyungsoo asked, always looking for consent from Baekhyun. They’d slept together so much but both still checked regardless of the situation.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want Soo, I’m all yours,” Baekhyun panted out, finding himself riled up from Kyungsoo collected and controlled movements.

Baekhyun was always the first one of them to fall apart because Kyungsoo knew every single one of his weak spots. He knew the particular place on Baekhyun’s collarbone that drove him insane when it was sucked on, which was what Kyungsoo was doing now. He’d dropped a single kiss onto Baekhyun’s pliant mouth and had then moved down to his clavicle, lapping his tongue over the sensitive skin.

Baekhyun let him body slump forward into Kyungsoo’s grip so that the younger keeping them both upright but this didn’t last for long as Kyungsoo pulled them both over to the bed, pushing Baekhyun down first so he could climb over the top.

He attached his lips to Baekhyun’s for some proper contact and let his tongue lick at the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth, another move that he knew drove the elder insane. Baekhyun openly moaned at the movement and his noises spilled into Kyungsoo’s own open mouth.

Kyungsoo let a hand wander down Baekhyun’s body until he was cupping at his boyfriend’s bulge, palming the half-hard cock through the material of his jeans, with greater ease than he’d expected. He pulled away from Baekhyun’s face, with much protest from the latter, and shimmied down his body until his face was in line with Baekhyun’s crotch.

Upon undoing the fastening of Baekhyun’s jeans Kyungsoo was immediately faced with Baekhyun’s now hard cock.

“Did you go fucking commando to dinner with our friends?” he demanded, looking up at Baekhyun from his crotch.

However, before Baekhyun could even think about giving an answer Kyungsoo wrapped his lips around the crown of his cock and began to make his way up and down the shaft.

“Oh- _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun panted out, slipping a hand into Kyungsoo’s hair to help him maintain a steady pace.

He pulled his head up so only the tip of Baekhyun’s cock remained in his mouth and let his tongue lap around the head, dipping into the leaking slit every so often to elicit further wanton moans from Baekhyun’s filthy mouth.

Kyungsoo knew he was good at giving head and there had been multiple occasions where he’d made Baekhyun come from just his mouth alone but not tonight, oh boy, did he have other plans.

He gave another particularly hard and long suck before removing the wet heat of his mouth entirely, crawling off the bed to walk over to their wardrobe. On the way he shed himself of his shirt and heard Baekhyun do the same, the elder also pushed his trousers the rest of the way down, leaving him completely naked on the bed.

Kyungsoo turned away from the wardrobe now with some pieces of fabric in his hand that caused Baekhyun’s eyes to widen.

“Is this okay?” he asked quickly, sensing worry in Baekhyun’s face.

“Yes, oh my _God yes_ ,” Baekhyun replied, washing Kyungsoo’s worry away.

Kyungsoo crawled bac onto the bed and situated himself straddling Baekhyun’s lap. He gathered Baekhyun’s hands together and tied them securely to the headboard, tight enough to keep him in place but loose enough to not create any pain.

Because Baekhyun was now bound in place Kyungsoo decided to have some fun. He moved his ass so it was resting just above Baekhyun’s bare cock and rutted against it slowly. He still had his trousers on so it wasn’t as fulfilling as it could’ve been but he didn’t care, he just wanted to see Baekhyun slowly reach the point of climax. He grinded his ass against Baekhyun’s cock and simultaneously leaned down to press their lips together, though Baekhyun reciprocated with things that resembled moans more than kisses.

“P- _Please_ Soo,” Baekhyun begged into his mouth.

He pressed a final chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before moving back down his body, stopping to suck the occasional hickey into the skin. He found himself stopping at Baekhyun’s crotch again and wasted no time in taking the leaking cock back into his mouth. He felt no hand come into his hair and it was slightly odd but having complete control over the situation was rather exhilarating. He wrapped his large hand around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, pumping the part of the length that he couldn’t quite cover yet.

He let his tongue swirl around the tip of Baekhyun’s pretty pink cock but found it paying special attention to the protruding vein on the underside. Baekhyun let out mewls of approval at the contact and bucked his hips up slightly a few times, but never enough to gag Kyungsoo.

“Babe, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so, okay?” Kyungsoo said, taking his mouth off Baekhyun’s cock. The latter nodded feverously in return and Kyungsoo went back to peppering kisses all over his cock, putting pressure onto specific parts he knew were extra sensitive.

Whilst doing this he secretly slipped his free hand down to Baekhyun’s rim, circling the tight muscle with a finger, but never pushing it past. He didn’t want to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of Kyungsoo’s fingers inside of him because he knew it was one of the elder’s favourite forms of foreplay.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched at the feeling of the finger circling his rim, just as Kyungsoo had suspected it would.

He removed his mouth from Baekhyun’s cock, earning a whine of disapproval, and wasted no time in placing it on his rim, replacing his finger.

Baekhyun cried out at the warm sensation and tugged at his restraints, wanting to do nothing more than bury his hands in Kyungsoo’s hair and shove his face further into his ass.

Kyungsoo sucked at the skin around Baekhyun’s rim and kissed at his perineum. He let one of his hands move up slightly to fondle Baekhyun’s balls as he slipped his tongue past the ring of muscle, feeling the tight walls clench around him.

Baekhyun’s ass was one of Kyungsoo’s favourite body parts so although this was meant to be somewhat of a ‘punishment’ for Baekhyun, it was definitely a reward for Kyungsoo.

“Soo, oh my God, please, keep doing that, holy _shit_ ,” Baekhyun cried out, his back arching completely off the bed.

Kyungsoo smiled against the ring of muscle and as he pushed his tongue in particularly hard his wrapped his free hand around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, not letting the elder cum. He knew his boyfriend had been close and the whimpers he let out when Kyungsoo’s hand closed around his cock were evident enough.

“Please, please let me come,” Baekhyun begged, stray tears now falling down the sides of his face.

“You can come when I say so, baby. That’s what we agreed,” Kyungsoo reminded Baekhyun before pushing his face back into the elder’s ass.

His tongue was joined by a lone finger again, which only circled the rim due to the lack of lube they had at hand. Or _at finger_.

He withdrew his tongue and kissed around the rim, sucking lightly when he felt like it. Kyungsoo knew that these small actions were the one that riled Baekhyun up the most.

Kyungsoo moved up his boyfriend’s beautiful body and pressed their mouths together, and not even two seconds had passed before Baekhyun had his tongue shoved down Kyungsoo’s throat. He was panting into Kyungsoo’s mouth and the hand that’d been gripping his base was now slowly pumping his length, the pace agonizingly slow.

“You gunna be a good boy?” Kyungsoo breathed into Baekhyun’s mouth, his lover immediately nodded and panting harshly into his mouth.

Kyungsoo moved back down Baekhyun’s body, admiring the marks he’d left on the way, and started to press kisses against the crown of Baekhyun’s cock again, much like how he’d done earlier. He began by sucking lightly on the tip, his tongue swirling around the skin and covering every inch before he gradually moved further and further down. His mouth replaced his hand in pumping Baekhyun’s length and in no time, to Baekhyun’s shock, his length was hitting the back of Kyungsoo’s throat; something that they’d never done before.

Baekhyun looked down to see his length completely covered by Kyungsoo’s wet mouth and due to the lack of hand around his base now, he came on the spot.

The come wasn’t really a shock to Kyungsoo so he easily swallowed, the liquid faling straight down his throat. He sucked Baekhyun through his orgasm and kiss the tip of his cock as it started to go soft again.

Kyungsoo looked up from Baekhyun’s crotch and saw his boyfriend completely spent. His hair was either matted to his forehead or fanned behind him over the pillow.

He moved up the bed and untied Baekhyun from the headboard, the latter rubbing his wrists straight away. The binding wasn’t really in Kyungsoo’s interest but he knew Baekhyun loved being restricted and having Kyungsoo in complete control and what kind of boyfriend would he be to not go along with that?

Kyungsoo ducked his head down to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead and tried to ignore the bulge rubbing against his own jeans. However, Baekhyun seemed to feel it rub against his thigh and he inconspicuously moved one of his hands to cup Kyungsoo’s crotch, his head staying completely still on the pillow.

“What’cha doing there, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, brushing some of the hair out of Baekhyun’s face.

His boyfriend finally opened his eyes and Kyungsoo could see the lust rebuilding within them.

“Oh, _nothing_ ,” Baekhyun replied innocently, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Yeah, his mouth said nothing but his eyes said everything.

Baekhyun reversed their positions so Kyungsoo was underneath him and dipped down to lick a stripe along Kyungsoo’s neck before whispering into his ear, “I guess I have to reward you for swallowing now don’t I?”

Kyungsoo giggled at his boyfriend’s antics, his earlier bad mood completely dissipated.

This was the Baekhyun he adored, the Baekhyun that he chose date and wanted to eventually marry. The one that could turn anything into some fun and change any darkened mood into something light; he was the Sun coming into the orbit of the glum atmosphere.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Kyungsoo replied, smiling cheekily before Baekhyun pressed a sweet kiss against his lips.

And well, if he rang Jongdae later that night to thank him for his tips on swallowing then Baekhyun didn’t have to be any the wiser.

♡ ♡ ♡

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> my twt is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) if u wanna talk <3
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)


End file.
